Black Rose
by asherules7
Summary: See the guild of black rose. It's filled with many mages and is looking to be the best. accepting Oc's and looking for male main character.
1. finding OC's

**New guild story and i need OC's that follow These guidelines:**

1. No Mary Sues.

2. There are no connections to the cannon characters because they don't exist in this fanfic

3. There are only eight elements(Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Light, Shadow, and Ice) that dragon/god/demon slayers and only one person per element of a certain kind. ex. someone made a fire dragon slayer, so somebody can make a fire god slayer.

i say be descriptive I mean it

5. If you want a character in a specific arc , Say so

**I need more guilds too. If you make a guild you must make a guild master**

Name of Guild:

Guild location:

Guild master:

other:

**So, here are the arcs so far i will update it after every chapter:**

Fateful meeting: Characters needed

First team mission:Characters needed

unexpected help:Characters needed specifically i need one more s-class for this team

Blast from the past arc:Characters needed

Grand magic games:Characters needed

S-class trails:Characters needed

Trapped in crystal:Characters needed

The pawns in a game:Characters needed

**Now the character template:**

Arc:

Name:

Age:

gender:

Sexuality:

Magic:

Abilities:

Appearance

eyes:

facial features:

hair:

height:

build:

Extra:

past:(Be very descriptive!)

personality:

What makes them happy:

What makes them sad:

Angry:

there fears:

likes:

dislikes:

**Alright. so, get back to me on this**


	2. finding OC's 2

**So i have a lot of slayers so here are the elements that are left:**

Dragon:Fire, Iron, Sky, light

God:Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Shadow, and Ice

demon:Fire, Iron, Lightning, Poison, Light, Shadow, and Ice

**New guild story and i need OC's that follow These guidelines:**

1. No Mary Sues.

**2. There are no connections to the cannon characters because they don't exist in this fanfic. THIS IS IMPORTANT**

3. There are only eight elements(Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, light, Shadow, and Ice) that dragon/god/demon slayers and only one person per element of a certain kind. ex. someone made a fire dragon slayer, so somebody can make a fire god slayer.

i say be descriptive I mean it

5. If you want a character in a specific arc , Say so

**I need more guilds too. If you make a guild you must make a guild master**

Name of Guild:

Guild location:

Guild master:

other:

**So, here are the arcs so far i will update it after every chapter:**

Fateful meeting: Characters needed

First team mission:Characters needed

unexpected help:Characters needed specifically i need one more s-class for this team

Blast from the past arc:Characters needed

Grand magic games:Characters needed

S-class trails:Characters needed

Trapped in crystal:Characters needed

The pawns in a game:Characters needed

**Now the character template:**

Arc:

Name:

Age:

gender:

Sexuality:

Magic:

Abilities:

Appearance

eyes:

facial features:

hair:

height:

build:

Extra:

past:(Be very descriptive!)

personality:

What makes them happy:

What makes them sad:

Angry:

there fears:

likes:

dislikes:

**So these are the people who i need to thank for a submission and a main/supporting character:**

**KaireyxMahou**

**Cawesome10**

**IrisRaylene**

**Snowhite31**

**The Dark Passenger15**

**MidsummersQueen**


	3. Finding OC's 3

**I will be hopefully updating on either thursday or sater day each week, usually not both days though. I need one more male main character. He can use any magic but slayer magic and has to be in the age group of 17- 25 and single.**

**These are the elements that are left, NOTE: I DON'T NEED ANY MORE SLAYERS!**

Dragon:Iron, Sky, light

God:Iron, Sky, Poison, Shadow, and Ice

demon:Iron, Lightning, Poison, Light, Shadow, and Ice

** New guild story and i need OC's that follow These guidelines:**

1. No Mary Sues.

2. There are no connections to the cannon characters because they don't exist in this fanfic. THIS IS IMPORTANT

3. There are only eight elements(Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, light, Shadow, and Ice) that dragon/god/demon slayers and only one person per element of a certain kind. ex. someone made a fire dragon slayer, so somebody can make a fire god slayer. i say be descriptive I mean it

5. If you want a character in a specific arc , Say so

** I need more guilds too. If you make a guild you must make a guild master**

Name of Guild:

Guild location:

Guild master:

other:

** So, here are the arcs so far i will update it after every chapter:**

Fateful meeting:

First team mission:

unexpected help:

Blast from the past arc:

Grand magic games:

S-class trails:

Trapped in crystal:

The pawns in a game

**Now the character template: **

Arc:

Name:

Age:

gender:

Sexuality:

Magic:

Abilities:

Appearance

eyes:

facial features:

hair:

height:

build:

Extra:

past:(Be very descriptive!)

personality:

What makes them happy:

What makes them sad:

Angry:

there fears:

likes:

dislikes:

**So these are the people who i need to thank for a submission and a main/supporting character:**

** KaireyxMahou**

** Cawesome10 **

**IrisRaylene**

** Snowhite31 **

**The Dark Passenger15**

** MidsummersQueen**


	4. Finding OC's 4

**So here are the main characters:**

Nate Rhodes

Yin Uver

Yang Uver

Kenji welter

Kairey Zenter

Blin Sih

**supporting Characters:**

Sutekina mūnsutōn

Rosline jethy

Chase Stryker

Dylan Rolath

Katie Ralth

Rosa kneth

Damien Westlake

Ilana Reton

Valanthe Siannodel

Raven Quille

Cara Anbe

Tech Nique

**And here are the slayers with a set of new slayers i created THOUGH I DO NOT SUGGEST MAKING THEM:**

Dragon:Iron, Sky, light

God:Iron, Sky, Poison, Shadow, and Ice

demon:Iron, Lightning, Poison, Light, and Ice

Angel: Fire, Iron, sky, Lightning, Poison, Light, Shadow, and Ice

mermaid: Fire, Iron, sky, Lightning, Poison, Light, Shadow, and Ice

Fairy: Fire, Iron, sky, Lightning, Poison, Light, Shadow, and Ice

**New guild story and i need OC's that follow These guidelines:**

1. No Mary Sues.

2. There are no connections to the cannon characters because they don't exist in this fanfic. THIS IS IMPORTANT

3. There are only eight elements(Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, light, Shadow, and Ice) that dragon/god/demon slayers and only one person per element of a certain kind. ex. someone made a fire dragon slayer, so somebody can make a fire god slayer. i say be descriptive I mean it

5. If you want a character in a specific arc , Say so

**I need more guilds too. If you make a guild you must make a guild master**

Name of Guild:

Guild location:

Guild master:

other:

**So, here are the arcs so far i will update it after every chapter:**

Fateful meeting:

First team mission:

unexpected help:

The three priestesses:

till death do us part:

Grand magic games:

S-class trails:

**Now the character template:**

Arc:

Name:

Age:

gender:

Sexuality:

Magic:

Abilities:

Appearance

eyes:

facial features:

hair:

height:

build:

Cloths:

formal cloths:

swim:

Extra:

past:(Be very descriptive!)

personality:

What makes them happy:

What makes them sad:

Angry:

there fears:

likes:

dislikes:

**So these are the people who i need to thank for a submission and a main/supporting character:**

**KaireyxMahou**

**Cawesome10**

**IrisRaylene**

**Snowhite31**

**The Dark Passenger15**

**MidsummersQueen**

**Gemini-princess  
**


End file.
